Paradise Found
by YamiLiebe
Summary: Yami is a pornstar. Seto is the son of the owner of a pornographic empire. You do the math. Prideshipping Seto/Yami


**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

**Raiting: **M for mature language, future lemons and sexual content

**Warnings: **language and mentions of pornography.

* * *

**A/N: **The plot revolves around pornography, so naturally this fanfic will contain sexual content and lots of lemon in future chapters. You've been warned.

* * *

**Paradise Found: Chapter One**

Kaiba Corporation was one of the largest pornographic companies of Japan. It was actually known as the 'Japanese Playboy', though this company sells every type of porn; name it straight, gay, and bisexual movies and magazines. They even own a chain of sex shops, which were spread all throughout Japan.

The most famous Japanese pornstars worked for this company. Actually, working for Kaiba Corp was every pornographic actor's dream. The paid checks there were enviable, and the popularity gained by just appearing in a cover of one of their magazines was overwhelming.

Even well known Japanese celebrities who didn't work in porn had appeared in their magazines. Singers, actresses and actors, though more actresses and female singers had been featured on the cover of the magazines. Apparently, men who were not pornstars were a little shy when it came to posing for an adult magazine.

But still, it was a true 'Playboy-like empire' to say the least.

Not everyone could work for this company though. They were very strict about the actors and models they wanted. 'Beautiful, god-like people only', could easily be their slogan.

And last, but not least: the parties. Parties were common in this company. They even celebrated foreign holidays to have an excuse to throw more parties.

Just like their American counterpart, the parties were thrown at the Kaiba Mansion.

And that day was Halloween's turn.

* * *

"You better be on the ballroom in ten minutes, Seto!" The blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

"I know!" he exclaimed, completely pissed off by his father's insistence. "It's not like I have a damn choice anyway" he whispered then, looking at the mirror.

"I'll be by the pool!" his father said.

"_I don't care" _he thought, returning his attention to the mirror.

Of all the holidays, it just _had _to be Halloween. Why not Christmas? Or Thanksgiving? Not that he like any of them, but at least he wouldn't have to wear a ridiculous costume. Just going to the party was humiliating enough. For god's sake, just _knowing_ that the party was taking place in his house was shameful enough.

But for now, he couldn't say anything on the matter. His father, Gozaburo Kaiba was the owner of the 'oh-so-famous' Kaiba Corporation, so it was a 'business obligation' to throw parties almost once a week.

He wasn't proud of being the son of the owner of pornographic company though. He hated pornography. Probably was the only man on Earth who hate it, but he did. And pornstars, they disgusted him. Prostitutes in disguise they were, hiding behind the 'actor' label.

He wasn't against sex, at all. Sex was a basic human need, he knew that from experience. But a basic human need that should develop behind closed doors, and not in front of the cameras for the whole world to see.

So, from his point of view, pornography was the lowest and filthiest form of prostitution. Hookers at least were paid to have sex with no cameras filming, contrary to pornstars.

Gozaburo was planning for him to take over the company when he was gone, but like hell he would. The first thing he was going to do was to sell it, and with the money he will build his own empire.

He didn't want to be related in any way to the pornographic world, and didn't want his brother to be involved in it either. He had done his best in trying to keep Mokuba away from his father's business. Of course, the fourteen year old boy knew about the company. And he knew what pornography was only because his tutor explained the meaning of it to him. Apparently the man had been teaching Mokuba about the human body parts and their function, and when they reach the genitalia part the boy asked if pornography had something to do with sex. And his tutor was kindly enough to answer his question.

Seto almost strangled the man when he found out what he did.

But at least his father never messed with Mokuba, probably because he was still underage. Right now, for example, he knew that his brother was sleeping in his room, which conveniently had sound proof walls.

But he was twenty five already. So when it came to him…well, his father's words had already become an obsessive mantra. 'Seto this, Seto that.' 'You'll take over my company one day.' 'It's an empire I'm leaving you, an Empire!'. He was going to lose his sanity one of these days and thanks to that man.

And today, because of his father's constant insistence, he was going to be present for the first time at one of the company's parties.

For years now he had come up with excuses for not going to those parties.

This time, though, none of them helped.

He looked at the mirror, examining his costume one last time.

He was dressed like vampire. Dracula or Nosferatu? He could care less. All that he wanted was for the night to be over soon.

His costume was pretty basic. The typical Dracula cape, which was black on one side and red on the other side. Black pants that hugged his legs nicely, and a white shirt that looked like the ones used on the 1600's adorned his chest. Nothing too elaborated at all, since he didn't want to be in this party in the first place.

"To suck some blood" he said sarcastically, his fake fangs showing each time he talked.

He turned around then, walking out of his room, which could easily be mistaken with a presidential suite, with the four posted king size bed, the luxury fireplace, and the big flat screen television.

The halls of the mansion replaced the walls of his room. Long hallways, that seemed to have no end. One could easily get lost there. The only decorations were the lamps and paintings on the walls, most of which were erotic, nothing too explicit, but with some light sexual content. Another thing he would do as soon as his father dies. He would make all those paintings disappear. Or maybe he will buy another mansion, and sell that one with the company. After all, the company and the mansion were almost a whole.

He sighed, rubbing his temples while his feet continued walking on their own. He was mentally preparing himself for a long, boring night. And a tough one too, since there were going to be pornstars everywhere.

He wasn't entirely sure why he hated them so such. Hadn't stop to think of it anyway, nor was he planning to. He just hated them and that was that.

The sound of loud music suddenly reached his ears. He looked up, noticing that to his dismay, he was on the stairs already.

The ballroom wasn't far now, just down the stairs, with a little turn to the left and a few footsteps. It was the closest room from the stairs actually.

He cursed his luck when he finally reached the first floor.

His footsteps guided him to the ballroom. The music instantly grew louder. This time the song changed, and Womanizer by Britney Spears could be heard all throughout the place.

And then, the entrance to the ballroom could be seen.

He sighed… again, and cursed… again. But he entered the room nonetheless.

He was instantly surrounded by people, most of which were dancing. Their customes were… a little vulgar to say the least. Most of the women only wore a top or a corset, and a very small skirt, which could easily be considered as underwear. Men, on the other hand, wore pants, but apparently most of them left their shirts at home. There were exceptions of course, topless women, men wearing only tight underwear, and people who still had some decency and were fully dressed.

He saw nurses, angels, demons, pirates and some vampires too. But he wasn't there to stare at everyone's customes. He had to find his father.

The walk towards the pool seemed like a walk through the gardens of hell, suffocating and disturbing. He had never been too fond of people. In fact, he had no friends at all, nor did he need them. And he despised socializing. So it was pretty obvious that walking through a crowd wasn't in his 'to do' list.

The ballroom had big windows instead of walls. In one of those windows, there was a glass door that led to a large pool area. The pool itself was quite stunning, with beautiful waterfalls that adorned it, and a 52 foot long water slide.

But sadly, the sight of the pool was ruined, since some people were swimming in it, contaminating the crystal water.

"Our favorite, most loved male pornstar" He looked up when he heard his father's voice. The man was close no doubt, the loud music was still sounding so there was no way that he could have heard him if he was far away.

"Please, you're exaggerating" Another voice could be heard, a sweet but baritone tone that he didn't recognize. Though he guessed it was probably some random prostitute talking to his father.

"Is that gold?" And yet, another voice that he didn't knew. Damn, if his father didn't talk again, he will never get to him with so many people blocking his way. Yes, even the pool area was crowded.

"The company paid for his costume. It is pure gold" Finally, his father's voice. "He is our face for the company's thirty year anniversary" Once again the man spoke.

And finally, he saw his father. He was standing in less crowded place, with a glass of wine in his hand. He wasn't wearing a costume, just his normal formal tuxedo with a blue tie.

"The pornstar that seduces with his eyes. Even straight men seem to fall for his beauty" His father said. Someone laugh at the comment.

He looked at the person… and froze.

There was a boy standing right beside his father. And he had to be the most… stunning and utterly beautiful young man he had seen in his entire life.

He was wearing a short Egyptian kilt. Various types of Egyptian like necklaces covered his chest. Bracelets covered his arms, and a golden crown adorned his exotic, tricolor hairstyle. His face was a true masterpiece, with blonde bangs framing it, beautiful crimson eyes that looked like shining rubies, and thin rosy lips. Also a perfectly tanned skin adorned his entire body. He was… a true beauty.

"I've done ninety two movies for the company already, plus a lot of photo shoots for the magazines" But then, goodbye to the admiration he felt for the young man.

His eyes narrowed. That boy was just another prostitute. Another disgusting pornstar.

"And he's been with us for only six years" He heard his father announcing.

"Six years and ninety two movies? My, you're a hard worker, aren't you?" Someone else asked. A man in his late forties, who, like his father, wasn't wearing a costume.

"I do my best" the pornstar said, smiling slightly.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty four. I started with pornography as soon as I turned eighteen" the crimson eyed man said, as if he was talking about the weather. Those words only made Seto want to throw up. How disgusting could that 'person' actually be?

He decided to walk and make his presence known. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the pornstar, but his father said that he expected to see him in ten minutes, time that already passed since a long time ago.

"An Egyptian slave?"

"I'm a pharaoh, but I can be a slave for you if you want" The blue eyed man rolled his eyes, not believing how slutty that boy was.

"Father" Finally, he announced his presence.

"My son! You've finally decided to show up" the man said. Seto rolled his eyes.

"_Just cut the crap, and get this done" _he thought.

"Meet Seiji, he's our new photographer" his father said. Seto looked at said man. Brown hair, black eyes, nothing special. He nodded towards the man, who did the same. "And this is Yami, one of the best male pornstars that our company has"

Seto looked at the boy, giving the prostitute the best glare he could muster. But only then did he notice the… dream like stare that Yami was giving him.

"Didn't your mother teach you that staring is bad manners?" He asked icily. _"Probably not if she was the one that taught you how to become a prostitute" _he thought then.

"Charms, looks and fangs. You're my type" Yami said suddenly, coming out of his stupor and smiling seductively, while managing to chuckle deeply at the same time. The blue eyed man had… captivated him completely.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because as you can see I'm not laughing" Seto retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He was completely annoyed by this boy.

"And fully dressed. Just like his father" Yami stated, ignoring Seto's last comment.

"_What? You expected the sixty year old man to come out in a thong?" _the blue eyed man thought, but didn't say it out loud since his father was present.

And then, he realized something… Had the boy just ignored his last comment?

That fucking little bastard…

"Well, I can tell by now that you two will be the best of friends. But if you excuse us, I want my son to meet some other people before the party is over" Gozaburo said.

"Sure. I really hope to see you again, sexy vampire" Yami said, winking at Seto.

"In your dreams, whore" the blue eyed man murmured, though he was sure that Yami didn't hear him since the music was still on.

He followed his father then, praying for the night to end soon.

And just for curiosity, he glanced back over his shoulder, only to find Yami staring at him, that dream like expression plastered on his face again, with some hints of desire added to it this time.

He had caught the pornstar's eye, hadn't he?

That slutty little bastard…

* * *

**A/N: **first chapter of my first prideshipping in English. As you may have noticed when reading this, grammar mistakes can be found. I hope they're not a lot, since I'm trying my best. But English isn't my first language, so please bear with me.

On another matter, I think that the legal age in Japan is of 20 or 21, but in my story I'll just keep it on 18.

Kaiba Corporation as a name for a pornographic company? I know, I know. It sounds too… well, it doesn't sounds like Playboy or Vivid Entertainment. But I wanted to keep the canon name.

And… I think that's all for now. Please read and review. I want to know what you think about this…weird, perverted story.


End file.
